Pads having a friction type, for example, non-slip surface thereon and having an adhesive layer on the other side are often employed, for example, in bathrooms to provide a non-slip surface to the tub surface. In addition, non-slip or friction type pads are often affixed by adhesive to watercraft surfaces to form a non-slip surface to prevent slipping of the user's feet or body. In watercraft such as surfboards, normally a wax coating is applied to the upper surface of the surfboard, which wax provides for a sticky, rough friction surface which retains the body of a surfer on the top surface of the surfboard, which wax layer is not affected by the water. In another embodiment, surfboards may have fixed friction pads secured to the top surface as a solid pad or layer.
It is desired to provide for a new, efficient non-slip design pad which is also adapted for use on a surface to provide a non-slip or friction type surface such as on watercraft and also to form a selected pleasing design pattern by the use of such a pad.